In many well applications, electrical conductors and optical fibers are used to convey signals in a downhole environment. For example, electrical conductors and optical fibers may be used to convey signals to and/or from devices positioned in a wellbore. Hybrid cables have been designed with electrical conductors and optical fibers combined in a single cable to enable transmission of signals, e.g. transmission of data, in electrical or optical form. The hybrid cable has an outer metal armor encapsulated in a plastic abrasion resistant coating to protect internal electrical conductors and optical fibers. When the hybrid cable is connected to downhole gauges, the internal electrical conductor or optical fiber is split out from the hybrid cable which can lead to detrimental complexities and susceptibility to contamination from the downhole environment.